


Grand Queen

by OrChan12



Series: Through the years [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Tsukishima isn't a jerk in this one, english isn't my first language, judgmental mothers, mantioned IwaKyou, poor yamaguchi, rich people, there has to be a little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi meets Oikawa's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I wanted to make this a really long chpater, but I couldn't. Sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, I based the mother's character on, well, my Polish-Russian-Jewish mother (love you mom :-*). This based on how my mom judges every boyfriend my sister has (though not correctly becuase we are not rich). Maybe the chararchter is a little more harsh, but it's for a good cause. 
> 
> I hope you like it! (Done as gift to my dear kouhai, nat-chan, who is going through a rough week)

Needless to say, Yamaguchi was nervous. It wouldn't be the first time he met his partner's parents, but it was sure the first time he was stressed. With Tsukishima's parents it was easy- they already knew him so there was no need to make an impression again. Yet, it was the first time he would meet Oikawa's mother. At first, he was glad she wanted to meet him. But Oikawa himself was anxious and Iwaizumi looked at him with a pitiful expression, he tried to prepare himself for the worst case scenario.

"Is there something she likes?" asked Yamaguchi through the phone. "Something that can soften her?"

"Well, you can't come empty handed," Oikawa muttered. "I don't know. She likes cakes, I think."

"You don't know what your mother likes?" Yamaguchi waited for an answer, that didn't come. To break the awkward silence, Yamaguchi added, "Okay, it's actually good. I can make a cake."

"After I ate the chocolate you made, may I suggest buying flowers?"

"You're awful."

"No, I'm not!" Oikawa protested. "I was just kidding. I'm sorry-"

Yamaguchi hung up. He wasn't angry, but the thought that Oikawa was worried he might accidently hurt him was a little bit funny. After all, he was awful too sometimes.

Yet, he knew his boyfriend was right. Buying flowers was the best option, but he was still curious about his baking skills. So, he called the only person he could think of in that situation.

Despite their break up, Tsukishima and he were still talking to each other. At first, it was embarrassing. Few months later, it was still embarrassing, but less. They were childhood friends before lovers. Maybe their relationship won't be the same again, but it was worth a try.

"Hello?" he heard the familiar voice.

"Hey, Tsuki," Yamaguchi used the old nickname. "I need to ask you a question."

Tsukishima was silent for a moment. "Go ahead."

"What do you really think about the strawberry cakes I made you?"

"Can I be completely honest with you now, since we are not dating anymore?"

Yamaguchi didn't need to agree to know what he was about to say. "You said they were the best."

"Sometimes they were… But you have a weird habit to confuse the sugar with salt. Look, I don't know if you're asking because you wanted to make something for that boyfriend of yours-" Tsukishima didn't like Oikawa and vice versa, neither of them is shy about it- "but just go with flowers."

 

Yamaguchi bought a bouquet of dark pink roses, as the florist recommended. He was shaking. He knew Oikawa was rich, whereas he wasn't so. They probably used different forks for everything- he should have learned that before Friday.

"Are you okay?" asked Oikawa, who was driving. "I thought you were excited."

"I am," lied Yamaguchi.

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll be fine. I love you, why wouldn't my mother?"

"How many girlfriends did you bring home that she approved?"

"It's not like she judges them that hard… I mean, they broke up with me after meeting her, but that's because I never brought home the women she picked."

"So you think she wouldn't mind the fact you're bringing a guy?"

"I never said that."

It was true he was excited at first. After all, the mother wanted to meet him instead of disapproving their relationship almost immediately. He couldn't help but feeling a little bit anxious. From what he heard, Oikawa's mom wanted her son to marry a certain type of woman and expected him to start a family. She was also judgmental and his odds were not so much in his favor.

"It will be fine," murmured Oikawa, but Yamaguchi wasn't sure it was said to him.

 

When Oikawa told him mother about his relationship with Yamaguchi he didn't expect her to be calm. In fact, he was sure she would be angry or think he was joking. He tried to hide it from him boyfriend, but he was anxious too.

He parked the car and he noticed Yamaguchi was shaking, as if there was an earthquake. He told Yamaguchi he was raised among the highest society so he shouldn't have been surprised to see Oikawa's house.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"It's nothing; it's just a regular house. It's not bigger or smaller than any other house in the area."

"Are you kidding me? It's so big, it can be country."

"Poor people are so cute. But get used to it."

"Get used to- what?"

"This," said Oikawa with a smile.

"I told you, Tooru, I don't-"

"I know," Oikawa cut him off. "Look, I want to be with you. And part of that deal is to be spoiled a little bit. I'm not doing this only because I can afford it, I also want you to enjoy." It was true. Oikawa knew Yamaguchi's problems. He lived in a small apartment that needed a serious repairing, he lived on his own and he had to be careful with expenses. He wanted the freckled man to enjoy luxuries. He took Yamaguchi's hand and kissed it. "Now, let's go inside."

Yamaguchi blushed and nodded. He was truly cute.

 

When they rang the doorbell it was the maid who greeted them. He walked down the halls of the house. It was a mansion, even a palace some might say. Yamaguchi, in comparison, made money for peanuts. And suddenly he realized; he would never reach that level. He wasn't good enough. Oikawa could find a girl that knew how manage such life style. Why did choose Yamaguchi, a guy who barely survive the day?

With that thought, he met Oikawa's mother. She looked exactly like he imagined her. She was a petite woman, with a serious expression on her face. Despite her age, her brown hair looked great- it probably ran in the family. However, when she saw her son, she lightened a bit. She immediately stepped closer. "Hello," she said cheerfully- it probably also ran in the family.

"Hello, mo-" he didn't finish as she looked at him and started fixing his tie.

"Seriously, this is why I keep telling to hire a maid; you can't wear a tie correctly. Is that a spot on your shirt?"

Oikawa took a step back and changed the subject. "And this guy," he stepped over to Yamaguchi and put his hands on the latter's shoulders. "This is Yamaguchi Tadashi, he is my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," he said, handing her the flowers.

She took the flowers and smiled, then her face stiffened after a quick moment. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

She was dressed up nicely, just like her son was. Their clothes weren't formal, but Yamaguchi felt so casual around them, wearing a jeans and his best jacket, that was probably not enough.

 

The first part of the dinner was about catching up. His father couldn't be there nor his older brother since they were on a business trip, so it was just the three of them. It was nice to hear a conversation between a mother and her son. Despite all formalities, it wasn't hard to see they cared about each other.

"So, Yamaguchi-kun," said the mother. "Please tell me about yourself. What do you do for living?"

"Currently I'm a waiter," said Yamaguchi. "It's a full time job, but I still find time to study."

"How old are you? Aren't you 22?"

"Yes, I'm ma'am. I just started college a little bit late."

"Oh, really, why is that?"

"I needed to work to save some money."

"I see. What do you want to be?"

"I want to be a teacher."

The mother didn't say anything in response, but from Oikawa's impression, it wasn't going well and the younger man just couldn't tell why.

"Why did you need to save money? Couldn't your parents help you?"

She asked the question out of true curiosity, but still Yamaguchi was stunned a little bit. He should have seen it coming. Obviously, she would want to know about his parents. "I… we don't really talk." He stood up. "Excuse me, but I need to go to the bathroom."

 

It didn't take a long time until Yamaguchi was out of sight when his mother started to complain. "Tooru, are you kidding me?"

"What is it?" he sighed. "I don't understand what you don't like about him."

"Isn't it obvious? He just recently started to go to college and according to what you told me, a community college-"

"So, he is poor, that's what bothers you?" It was too harsh. Yamaguchi worked hard to support himself.

"He wants to be a teacher, that's nice and I respect that."

"However…"

"However, what kind of school would hire a gay teacher? Don't get me wrong, I don't really care about that kind of thing, but some parents are. His life isn't going to be easy."

"You're right," said Oikawa, "but he went through a lot before and I know he would make it."

"Trust me, he would be able to make it because he is dating a rich guy," she said and ordered one of the maids to take the dishes and bring a dessert.

"What?"

"I care about you and unless it's some Cinderella story, I honestly don't think you two will survive. He is useless. Maybe now things are going well, but it won't last."

 

Yamaguchi washed his face and looked at the mirror. It wasn't going well. He couldn't believe he screwed up even before he was given a chance. He couldn't keep being a dork in front of his boyfriend's mother.

He went back to the dinner table, noticing a weird tension between the mother and her son. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Of course it is," said the mother with a smile that was at least 40% false, or only looked like that. "I think it's time for a dessert, don't you agree, Yamaguchi-kun?"

"Sure," he said. "And thank you."

"Thank you?" the mother repeated a doubt in her voice.

"For agreeing to meet with me, so you can judge me."

 

When her son first told her he had a relationship with a man, she was surprised to say the least. She waited him to find a good woman from a good family for so long; she didn't care if it would be a man. All she wanted was for her son to be happy. Still, she was curious about the guy who made her straight son dating him. She was hard on the woman he dated, and she wasn't about to give Yamaguchi an easy time.

Her first impression of Yamaguchi wasn't particularly bad. He was tall, good looking despite his simple features. He either didn't know how to dress up or he couldn't afford nice cloths- from what she heard it was the second option. He was awkward and shy, the opposite of her son. Overall, the seemed like a nice guy.

But something was wrong. She couldn't pass the fact he studied in a community college or the fact he was a waiter. Sure, many students worked to pay their college fees, but it still worried her. Poor people didn't think like rich people and the best he could reach to was the middle class. Not that she didn't respect the middle class- they were hard workers and lived nicely without many luxuries, they deserved respect for living fulfilled life without many means- but Tooru needed someone from his class.

She had met many of Tooru's girlfriends. Neither of them stayed after she judged them- the fact the freckled boy was still there was amazing for itself, she had to agree. None of them thanked her for that. Seeing her son's smug face made her wonder. "You thank me?"

The boy looked confused. "Yes, that's what I said."

"I'll be out for a minute," Tooru said as he was leaving the table and the two alone.

"Excuse me, but may I ask why? It seems a little bit odd," the mother said.

The boy put a timid facial expression. "Can I be honest with you?"

She wasn't sure where it was going. "Go ahead, don't be shy."

"When I came here, I was jealous."

She wasn't surprised he said that. After all, he couldn't be blamed. "It's okay. It's a big house-"

"I wasn't talking about the money," he cut her off; though it seemed he wasn't trying to be rude.

"Then what is it?" she wondered out loud.

"The relationship you have with your son, I was a little bit jealous of it. My mother… she was a good mother, she truly was. But the day I came out, she didn't take the news well. I was dead for both of my parents at that moment. With nothing but some poor savings, I had to find a new place to live. Luckily, my former senpai heard my story and he didn't mind to share his apartment with me. I had to work hard to save money so I wouldn't bother him." He stopped for a moment; it wasn't easy for him to recall the past. She felt uncomfortable. She loved her son. The thought he could be dead to her… No, it was impossible, no, matter what the reason was. It was harsh to that to your own child. It was not, under any circumstances, a deed of a loving parent.

He continued. "I know how much you want your son to get married. From what Tooru tells me about you, you two are close. I was afraid it would hurt your relationship. So, when you said you wanted to meet me, I was glad. I didn't want him to go through what I did. Also, it was nice of you to treat me like the other girlfriends Tooru brought home.

"I love him. I think he is perfect. I'm still not sure why he is dating me, but I know I'm lucky. I know I'm terrible at making first impressions, but I hope you can give another chance. So please," he stood up and bowed, "take care of me."

 

When Oikawa got out he forgot how cold the weather was. He should have brought his jacket.

He didn't mind leaving Yamaguchi alone. His boyfriend would do just fine. After all, it was impossible not to like him. He was sure Yamaguchi would be able to open up a little bit if Oikawa wasn't there.

He got bored, so he called the only person whom he could pester on Friday night. "Iwa-chan~" he said in a singing tune.

"What do you want?"Iwaizumi sounded grumpy. "I can't talk to you right now."

"I'm bored…"

"What the- don't you have dinner with your mother or something?"

"Maybe I wondered if you're doing well." Oikawa knew he wasn't the only one who introduced his lover to their parents. After finding out that Iwaizumi had a crush on the woman who worked with Yamaguchi, the latter didn't mind to set them up, mostly due to Oikawa's request.

"Of course, I'm doing well. They love Kyoko," said Iwaizumi. "It's your mother who doesn't love anyone you bring."

"I don't know, I left the two alone," Oikawa admitted. "I actually think it's-"

"Yeah, that sounds nice, but I need to hang up. Make sure he is still alive," Iwaizumi hung up.

Oikawa knew he was right and went back. What he saw was horrifying.

 

Yamaguchi couldn't stop laughing. "It's not a laughing matter," said Oikawa, with a red face.

"You are right, it isn't," Yamaguchi tried to calm down. "But your reaction was dramatic."

"No, it wasn't," he said in a childish voice.

"So you liked aliens when you were a kid… it's not the end of the world."

"There was a reason why I didn't bring that up in our dates."

"You like sci-fi movies, it's not that surprising." Yamaguchi even thought it was cute. From the photos Oikawa's mother showed him- that weren't many because Oikawa took them all away, threatening to burn the pictures- young Oikawa was adorable. There was a picture of him cheering for his favorite volleyball team and he looked excited. He was a dork when he was a child.  

"This is embarrassing, I forbid from you two to be in the same room again."

Yamaguchi was glad Oikawa's mother warmed up to him. It was important for him.

A week later, Yamaguchi was able to meet the rest of the family. They were kind to him too and he was glad they accepted him. He wondered if his mother could have been the same as Oikawa's mother. If his family accepted him, would they also judge his boyfriend the same way?  

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff nest one shots- this two will get a happy ending! Yamaguchi deserves a happy ending! 
> 
> Please review :)


End file.
